I Blame Puberty
by Castiextasy
Summary: Max is having her "monthly time", and when Iggy and Fang act "nice" around her, more confusion rises... REALLY WEIRD STORY! MIGGY/FAX! NO ADULT CONTENT. Poor Maxie...


**Me: Okay this is my first one-shot :D I am being forced to do this while in therapy of writer's block, but I am enjoying this!**

**Pony: Yeah, and I'm helping her!**

**Me: This will be a Miggy/Fax one-shot!**

**Pony: ... -awkward turtle- swim away, swim away, swim away...**

**Me: Yeah, and Toto's not here... :(**

**Pony: Good for me!**

**Me: Don't be mean! He didn't mean to pee in your shoes!**

**Pony: Yes he did. **

**Me: Well, you're right. I should talk to him about that.**

**Pony: Em, he's a dog. He doesn't talk.**

**Me: That's what you think...**

**Pony: -.^ ?**

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Max POV

What do you think about puberty?

Some may think of it as "yucky" aka Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel... Some may think of it as the age of 'heavenly, girly growth' aka Iggy... Some may just shrug, aka you know who I'm talking about...

For me, puberty is the WORST FREACKING FASE OF MY EXISTANCE.

And the fact that being unconfortable with those THINGS on, and that I have to change them often, plus the worst mood I've ever had (and that is saying something) equals, as I said, THE WORST FREACKING FASE OF MY EXISTANCE.

This was the second time I had to change my "teenage-girl diapers", as Gazzy calls them, and it wasn't even noon!

When I was done, I came out of the bathroom and into the living room where the rest of the flock was watching a movie. I honestly didn't care what movie it was. I just wanted 'my horrible week' to end, if you know what I mean.

I sat down next to Iggy, who was next to Fang in the couch. The kids were sprawled in the floor, with pillows everywhere.

I started to drift off, when Iggy sneezed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I demanded him as I wiped off the drop that had fell in my arm. He had pissed me off.

"Max, I know you're PMSing but cool off! I'm tired of hearing you scream because of nothing! Besides, I covered my mouth!" He told me. Oh that boy is going down.

All of the Flock was watching us with wide eyes. Except Fang, who was glaring at me.

"Then why did THIS drop get my ARM?" I said while I pointed where the drop was. Then I cleaned it in Iggy's shirt. He narrowed his eyes and gave me the bird.

That's it.

I'm gonna freacking KILL him.

I lunged at him. He started punching, but I ducked all of his fists. I tackled him off the couch and sat on him, pressing his wrists to the floor with my knees. He was facing me, and I could tell he was scared. A whole lot.

That's good...

"Max, stop it! What are you doing? LET ME GO!" He said while he tried to get out. Haha. He failed miserably.

"I'm not doing anything!" I said in an inocent voice. Iggy lifted a brow. "...Yet." I finished, and then I punched the crap out of his face.

Blood started to come out of his nose, and he was becoming weak. He is paying his prize...

Fang was the first one to react. He grabbed my shoulders from the back and 'hugged' me, so I couldn't move my arms. "What is wrong with you?" He yelled. That's when I realized what I had done. What had I done?

Nudge and Gazzy went over beside Iggy, and his eyes started to flutter closed. Angel went for the medical kit.

Fang let me go when I stopped fighting his grip, and I immediately went to the kitchen for water.

"Iggy! Iggy wake up! Max why did you do that? He's gonna die! Well, maybe not, but he has at least a concussion! Should we take him to the hospital? You know, it's almost ironical that the Flock's doctor was the one who got hurt but it wasn't—" Nudge blabbered until I covered her mouth.

Iggy was unconscious now, and I cleaned the blood with a wet towel. Angel came in with the kit and Gaz helped me to finish up cleaning his nose, and Fang and I carried him to his room.

He had bruises and small cuts in his cheeks thanks to yours truly. Gosh, why the heck did I do that? It wasn't a big deal! It wasn't even a small deal!

So... why?

I blame puberty.

We continued the movie.

Nudge and Gazzy wouldn't stop glaring at me, so I decided to go to my room. I heard a voice in my head,-It's okay, they're mad, but they are already forgiving you- said Angel in my mind.

-Ange, I... I don't know why did I do that... I'm sorry. Can you tell that to Iggy?- I told her.

-Well, he's unconscious, and he's dreaming right now so there's not much I can do, but I'll tell you when he wakes up if you want to talk to him-

-Yes, thanks sweety-

-No problem. By the way, Fang is right behind you-

-Okay, thanks again-

I felt her leave my head, and I turned around to see—yes, she was right—Fang.

I sat down on my bed, not looking at him. I refuse to look at him. I bet he's gonna glare the living biscuits out of me and then he'll be pissed at me for two months. I just beat up his best friend because of nothing.

Literaly NOTHING.

...Almost nothing.

I pressed my face in my hands, mumbling "I'm so sorry, Fang, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it was an impulse, Iggy's right, I'm PMSing, oh God, he looks so bad, I'm so—" His finger went up to shut my lips. What?

Then, his fingers lifted my chin to see directly into his face. And he wasn't glaring. In fact, his face looked soft, relaxed.

He kneeled in front of me, and said, "It's okay, at least you helped him after that." I raised an eyebrow. He grinned.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." He said. I looked down, thinking.

What was up with me? I had no reason to beat him up like that. No reason whatsoever. Wow, that's a long word for me. What-so-e-ver...

I was cut off by a, "Max..." It was Fang. He looked straight into my eyes. He wasn't glaring, but this look of his was scary. It was almost as if he could see right into your mind.

"Yeah?" I said softly. But he didn't answer.

Instead, he leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

I was in a shock.

Eventually, I relaxed and put my hands behind his neck, pulling him closer. He placed his arms on my back, kind of hugging me. God, he is such a good kisser. Where did he learn?

It felt like hours, days, years, in his arms.

It felt so good.

I didn't want it to stop.

Never.

But my luck is so good, right?

-IGGY'S WAKING UP MAX- Angel said in my head. She scared me so much that I jumped away from Fang.

He looked worried. "It's Iggy. Ange told me he's waking up. I gotta go say 'sorry'" I told him. His face relaxed. "Well, um, I'll go watch TV..." he stood up and left my room.

-Max? Sorry for interrupting- Angel said.

-It's fine- I can still go with him later...

-Ew Max, ew! I'm still on your head!-

-Well then, leave it!- she left my mind immediately. Haha.

I went into Iggy's room. He had moved from the position Fang and I had left him in.

He had his limbs stretched out except one arm, that was rubbing his temples.

He sat down and called out, "Max?" I guessed he heard me come in.

"Yeah Igs, it's me." I said lamely.

"Listen, sorry I beat you up," I continued, "I have no idea of what was in my mind, but I didn't mean to do this to you. Sorry." I seriously meant that. I sat down next to him.

"It's fine, Max. I know you're PMSing, girls are so emotional those days..." He stopped when he heard me snarl. "See? Well, never mind. Apology accepted." He told my ear. Hmm, he's loosing practice.

I sighed, "I'm so relieved."

He smirked, "Maxie, that's a long and complicated word for you, do you even know what it means?"

I punched his shoulder LIGHTLY, "Of course I do. I'm Max" I said in a bragging voice.

"Yeah, you're Max..." Iggy said softly, almost like a whisper.

I looked at him, and he looked at a spot between my eyes. Well, he got his practice back.

One hand went to the back of my neck, and I tensed. Uh-oh...

He came nearer, almost touching my lips, and I leaned over, closing the gap between our mouths.

Wow.

Any thought that I had at that moment went flying away. Poof! All gone.

I grabbed his hair, and he cupped my face with his long, gentle hands.

This felt awesome.

If you haven't kissed someone before, then DO IT! DO IT RIGHT NOW.

I recomend it.

We pulled away, and he grinned.

I was totally worried.

I had kissed Fang, and now Iggy too?

I'm a slut. Ew...

Believe me, I didn't knew what I was doing! My thoughts were somewhere else. I acted by instinct.

Iggy stood up and said, "I'll go make some food"

"Okay..." I whispered. Still in shock. S-L-U-T...

He left the room, and I went back to my room, locked myself inside, and just stood there thinking.

After a big while, I went downstairs because I was hungry.

Iggy was cooking soup and Fang was setting the table. The rest were still in their rooms.

They both smiled at me at the same freacking time.

So I faked a smile to both (Iggy knows when you do and when you don't answer his smiles... It's really creepy...) and sat down on the kitchen counter.

What did I do?

No, more important:

What am I going to do?

Gosh...

I blame puberty.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

**Me: And that was it!**

**Pony: Poor Max! She'll die from stress, and both of them will hate her!**

**Me: Yeah, at least it's a one-shot, so I don't have to think about what will happen, haha.**

**Pony: Yeah, unless you want to know...**

**Me: 0.0 NOOO! I'm not THAT creative!**

**Pony: Fine... **

**Me: I don't know what did Yema see on this that was so funny... It's pure drama, it's not "hilarious"...**

**Pony: Well, she's weird, leave her like that.**

**Me: Yeah, you're right. Well!**

**R&R!**


End file.
